A Little Monkey and Alien's Love Story
by Ene CyberAnnoying Virus
Summary: 2 years after the aliens left things have become normal,mews lost their powers,Ichigo is with Masaya,Minto is practicing at balelt,Zakuro with her idol bussiness,Lettuce is studying for colege and our little hyperactive monkey is waiting for her alien prince,Pudding isn't who she was 2 years ago and the mews have been worrying for her,will Taruto return? Read and find Out.
1. A sight from past PROLUGE

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiii~**

**It's meeerp ;D Konekokitticaaat~**

**Sho,I decided to do a Pudding x Taruto Fic since it's my friend's b-day!oωο Weell..Late ones!xD**

**Anyways~Here ish dah storyyyh!8D**

* * *

It's the last day Pudding and Taruto see each other,Pudding's eyes are filled with tears and Taruto is scretching his head awkwardly not knowing what to say to his monkey friend.

"Sooo...I guess this is time to say our goodb-."Before Taruto was able to finish his sentence the tearing monkey girl had hugged him tightly.

"Pudding doesn't wants Taru-Taru to leave her!"Pudding shouted while hugging Taruto tightly sniffing.

Taruto looked surprised and smiled sweetly while blushing slight patting her head.

"Taru-Taru promises to come back one day.."Taruto said as Pudding looked up at him.

"T-Taru-Taru promises..?"Pudding sniffed once agin.

Taruto nodded as Kisshu yelled for him.

"Oi!It's not time for lovey dovey runt!"

Taruto turned towards him his face red from anger smoke coming out his ears and started jumping up-down shaking his arms.

"DON'T CALL ME RUNT YOU DIRTY POINTY-TRAITOR!" Taruto shouted appearing next to Kisshu.

Pudding looked at Taruto sobbing as he waved at her winking "See ya again Monkey-Girl!"Taruto said vanishing away.

* * *

_**AFTER 2 YEARS.**_

_It's been 2 years since our dear aliens left earth,the mews had lost their powers and now Pudding was sitting under a cherry blossom,since Taru-Taru left she wasn't herself anymore,she stoped being energized,hyperactive and she didn't even smiled anymore,she had become expressionless and emotionless the mews have been worrying for her and Pudding still remember the promise she did with Taru-Taru but the aliens haven't connected with the mews at all those 2 years._

* * *

**GOMENASAI FOR MAKING SUCH A SHORT STORY. -BOWS- AND THAT ALSO I SAID I WOULDN'T MAKE A TMM FIC AGAIN BUT..THIS IS HOW THINGS TURNED OUT. AND IT LOOKS LIKE I LIKED THIS STORY I CAME UP FOR MY FRIEND SO IT'LL HAVE ENOUGH CHAPTERS TO SATFISE YOU.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT- 8D **

**SANKYUU,I REALLY APPECRIATE THIS. ^ω^ **


	2. An unexpected Pudding

**I AM TRULY SORRY THE PREVIEW CHAP WAS SO SHORT. **

**IT WAS A PROLUGE-LIKE BUT I FORGOT TO MENTION IT. **

**THIS CHAP WILL BE LONG,I PROMISE. ;;**

**Kisshu:Yea, the promise you did for the Kissigo fic that never came out~**

**Me:SHUT UP YOU SUPER PERVERT ALIEN-BEING :C**

**Kisshu: E-EH!LOOK WHO IS TALKING! THE SO CALLED "****_CYBER" _****BEING!**

**Me: Y-You little..**

**Ichigo:*Sweatdrops* Let's see what's going on with the fic while those two are fighting..**

**Me,Kisshu: HE/SHE STARTED IT! *Growls to each other***

**Ichigo: *sighs* well..Ene CyberAnnoying Virus does not own the sodas she have**

**Pudding: Let's start,Na No Da~!Pudding wanna see what will happen between Pudding and Taru-Taru~!**

* * *

_**Pudding that was dazed off in her thoughts shook her head sitting under a cherry blossom,lifting up her head closing her eyes as the wind flow her hair out her forehead.**_

_"That's right..2 years straight..Taru-Taru..you didn't..kept your promise."_

_**Pudding's peaceful state started changing into a black aura her blonde bangs falling in front of her eyes covering them from their cold dazing as she looked down whispering with a cold voice that would mark straight into your soul.**_

_"Taru-Taru..didn't kept his promise."_

_**Pudding kept her her head down and easily got up standing straight under the cherry blossom the window blowing her har off her eyes showing the coldest stare anyone would've ever seen.**_

_**Pudding changed "those" two years,she became a way different person from who she was,her body had changed too she had grew 9 inches tall,her flat-chest had developed,her hair were let out her ribbons and had grew long passing her shoulders.**_

_**With a frown making a kind of disguised face she started her way to the "mew mew cafe" even though there wasn't any danger anymore the mews had kept their powers and continued working in the cafe"**_

_**She wanted to tell Ryou that she wanted to quit but everytime she tried something stopped her.**_

_**She didn't wanted to go or see any of the mews but, she guessed there wasn't any other way.**_

**_Last time everyone went to her house when she was missing 3 months,she kept telling them she was alright but,they kept asking and being worried._**

**_When Pudding arrived she got knocked out her thoughts as the mews ran straight to her._**

"Pudding,are you alright?Your eyes look dull like."

Ichigo said putting a worried face on while holding the mop she was cleaning with inside the cafe.

Pudding nodded trying to avoid Ichigo with her head looking down.

Zakura suddenly grabbed Pudding looking deep in her cold,souless and heartless eyes eith her saphire eyes shining and shouted.

"Pudding!What's wrong with you!"

Pudding looked her with an expresionless look whispering slightly."What are you talking about.."

Minto that was holding all this moment bursted out with her eyes turning soft puffy red.

"Pudding!Since the aliens left you've changed!You don't act cheerful and hyperactive anymore!Or do your acrobatic tricks,you've even stopped calling us "Onee-chan!" And have stopped saying Na No Da!That you always used to say!"

Everyone looked at Minto impressed thinking the way the most un-caring,snobby and greedy member of the team bursted,Minto was a nice cared for everyone,she just never showed it.

Pudding that had stayed speechless with the expresionless look still on her face made her way in the changing room saying in low voice.

"I'm going to start working..It would be nice if you did the best instead of shouting me nonsense things you useless girls."

The mews standing there speechless as well couldn't believe in their widen eyes.

'What have happened to the cheerful and happy Pudding the once knew.'

* * *

_**'SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY IN ANOTHER PLANET.'**_

"Oi,Kish!"

A purple-haired,tall ear-pointed alien flew towards a green-haired,ear-pointed as well alien that was sitting in the front seat of a spaceship sighing heavily turning his head.

"What do you need Pai?"

"How long till we arrive on earth?"

The purple-haired alien asked with a serious look.

The green-haired alien named Kisshu flappd his hand sighing once again and said.

"It's the 7th time you asked me,is it because you're dying to see the fish-girl?"

Kisshu said teasingly smirking as the older alien felt his cheeks burning and shaked his head.

Kisshu started laughing and stopped for a moment looking around the spaceship closely analyzing it.

"Hey,where is the runt?"

Kisshu asked lifting his head looking towards Pai as he sat down.

"Taruto has missed the monkey-girl past those 2 years,like you did for the mew leader and I for the green mew."

Pai said but before kisshu tried to tease him he put his hand in front of his mouth giving him a signal not to interrupt him.

"Let me has got closed since then and isn't talking seeing this mew again will light him up,those two always used to fight,he has missed her a lot,I think he might even have deep feelings for is 14 isn't a little kid anymore."

Kisshu looked sligtly confussed but turned his fac towrds the spaceship control and saw they would be there on 3 minutes.

"Go find Taruto,we're almost here!"

Kisshu said as Pai nodded standing up searching the rooms and came out the kithen holding Taruto while he was struggling.

Pai walked towards a big screen and clicked a green button sending signal to the mews.

It was time for a visit.

* * *

_** 'MEW MEW CAFE'**_

Ichigo sighed tired leaning against the wall with a tired face.

Ryou popped out the secret base walking to Ichigo and said.

"Bring everyone down,we're having a signal for video call from the aliens."

Ichigo blinked in confussion as the other mews looked standing behind her.

Everyone walked down hoping once Pudding sees Taruto will cheer up,even though she didn't seemed happy not even a bit when she heard bout the aliens,something that worried the mews.

When they got in the secret base downstairs with Keiichiro preparing a camera system the mews gathered in front of the screen.

Keiichiro put an earphone in his left ear clicking a green button.

"The signal has been send,we'll face the aliens in 3..2..1."

Keiichiro said as three ear-pointed aliens appeared in the screen.

Kisshu pushed both Pai and Taruto looking at cute kitty-cat that he had missed so much winking at her.

"Long time no see,kitty-cat!"

The green-haired alien said as Ichigo glared with smoke coming out her head while Lettuce was trying to calm her and Pai sighed pushing Kisshu away.

"Please forgive us for Kisshu's silly aren't here for fights,we would like to have a friendly start with the ,can we forget what happened in the past and make a start?"

Pai said looking directly in the camera not noticing the green mew that was dazed with him.

Keiichiro smiled gently as always saying in a soft voice."We would love to."

Pai nodded saying."It's settled we'll land in front of the mew mew cafe in 2 minutes."

A little bit before the screen went black Taruto's eyes caught the expresionless and emotionless monkey-girl looking down,Taruto confussely looked to side and the screen went black with Keiichiro turning around to look at mews making them an eye sign to prepare greet the aliens as the mews nodded walking upstairs being followed by the yellow mew but,before she walked upstairs Ryou grabbed her by the shoulder turning her around looking her still emotionless face.

"Pudding,are you alright?You've been acting strangely since the aliens left,even though we thought you missed Taruto when you saw him you didn't ,what wrongs?"

Ryou said firmly looking at her as she lifted her eyes pushing away his hand and stepped back.

Pudding turned around walking upstairs and before Ryou was able say something Pudding turned around looking at him coldly saying in a cold voice that would make you shiver.

"Don't touch me you blonde barstard."

Ryou speechless turned frozen starring at her shocked as she turned her head continuing her way upstairs.

* * *

_**'ICHIGO'S** **POV.'**_

I and the other mews were changing in the changing room ready to go outside to greet the aliens as Keiichiro said.

"Long_ time no see,Kitty-cat!" _Kisshu's word kept travelling in my head as I sighed and touched my chest where my heart was feeling my cheeks burning.

Even since aliens left I couldn't stop thinking of Kisshu,me and Ayoyuck broke up after I found out he cheated on me with a blonde slut from my school,my friends help me get over it though even if I wasn't really hurt nor cared.

All I needed was Kish..I've missed him so badly..When I saw him in the screen I felt my heart beating faster than ever..I missed his nicknames,it made me really happy when I heard his voice ,he did changed a lot those 2 years.

His voice seemed deeper,his hair longer and more green than before he did also built muscles but still seemed skinny.

I giggled when I remembered his playful act and wink,I'm so glad he stayed the same.

_Unlike.._

My heart stopped for a moment when I saw Pudding walking in,what was wrong with her she hasn't smiled for 2 whole years,was it Taruto?But she did saw him,why didn't she cheered up?

I felt so worried and her eyes looking so cold making your heart stop,so does her appearance.

She has such a dark aura around her.

We've done anything to try help her but, she doesn't goes back to herself.

_Pudding..why are you sad.._

My eyes went off her as I heard Ryou yelling for us outside and I run where he was being followed by the others and Pudding.

We all stood straight looking the spaceship landing down as three figures appeared from it making my heartbeat faster and faster.

* * *

_**'PUDDING'S POV.'**_

I didn't had a single idea what was happening.I was just standing there seeing three ear-pointed pale figures appearing in front us.

Keiichiro and Ryou welcomed them as they shaked hands with the tallest ear-pointed person,I thought I know him,is his name Pai?and the green one's Kisshu?

_But who was the shortest one's_ _name.._

My eyes opened wide as the shortest of them appeared in front of me and I stayed there frozen listening to what he said.

"Yo!Didn't you regnorized me,shortiie?"

He smirked as if he knew me and my eyes sharpned and turned cold looking down.

He got a worried kind of look and placed his hand on my shoulder as I spoke coldly.

"Get your filfthy hand..off me..now."

He looked at me confussed and said,"Pudding,are you alright..?It's me,Taru-Taru..!"

I smirked slightly saying,"Yeah..I remembered Taruto .."

He smiled about to say something but I blocked him lifting up my head and said coldly slapping away his hand.

"Go to hell."

While the mews were talking with the liens so Keiichiro and Ryou did,they heard my talking with Taruto waiting what would happen and shocked all of them stared me walking away and Taruto with widen eyes being on knees shocked.

_'Pudding..'_

Taruto just couldn't believe what just happened.

What made his cheerful and smiling friend turn into..this?

What had happened to Pudding..

* * *

**Well,well,well ! Hope you enjoyed this chap! w **

**Ichigo,Kisshu:..**

**hUWAT. QWQ WAS IT TO SHORT-?MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES-?IT SUCKED-?**

**/CRAWLS IN CORNER CRYING.**

**Ichigo:What..the fuck you did to Pudding.I thought you wanted to make a sad Pudding missing Taruto and get with him once he returned,3 chaps with at least 400-500 words each.**

**Yea,I know I know. ;;**

**But you see..I came up with this idea and made this whole story that will contain 13 chaps each for every year since my bestie born. 3 **ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

**Kisshu:Aww~You're sweet. *Huggles***

**Awee,thankies Kishy~ V *Huggles back***

**Ichigo:..*COUGH**COUGH***

**Don't worry I won't take him from you-= w I already have soda. * V ***

**Ichigo:I don't want him keep him..**

**Kisshu:*Winks*Jealous kitten?~**

**Ichigo:*Blushes madly*I-idiot!**

**Get a room you too- Δ**

**Ichigo:Shhhuut uuup!*Flusters***

**Ara,ara make me. o H o**

**Pudding:W-why is Pudding s-so mean..*sobs***

**It's fine,it's fine!I promise everything will be explained soon!QwQ**

**Pudding:To the next chapter?!*Sparkling eyes***

**Noope!We have long road till it's explained!= w =**

**Anyways~**

**First of all I wanted to say,hope you enjoyed this chapter,just for you Mew Winter 3ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ**

** me if I have any grammar mistakes or something confusses you.**

**And yes I know that Pudding's behavior may shock you but-It happened,don't worry Taruto will get with her c;**

**Thank you for reading !**

**Please Review!ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ **

**Each review of yours gives me dokis Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ Ah!Also wanted to say I'm on iPad so I probably will have any typos or grammar mistakes. A **


End file.
